Episode 2862 (28th February 2001)
Plot Bernice is serving Ashley his breakfast in the vicarage. She tells Ashley she is feeling a bit sick. He tells her to stay at home and rest after she put such a lot of and work in at pancake race. Bernice tells him she won't be able to make his lent service as she has to work. At Annie's Cottage, Carol comes downstairs wearing an evening dress, Terry is impressed but thinks it is a bit early in the morning. He tries to talk to her about investing her money rather than wasting it, but Carol is determined to enjoy herself. In the Hopes' backroom, Viv fills in a school form for Donna using Donna Hope as her name. Donna hits the roof and demands she changes it back to Windsor. Jason and Lisa are inspecting the barn looking over what needs to be done. Eric arrives with plans and asks Lisa for a price. They agree a deal on eighteen thousands plus materials. They go inside to sign contracts. In the Post Office, Emily is on the phone trying to find Ed but she isn't having any luck. Viv asks her what wrong but Emily won't say. Nicola comes in and Viv tells her to try and cheer Emily up. Emily and Nicola talk about Ed. In the vets reception, Gloria is on the phone to a client. Paddy tells her he can not see anyone today as he is going out with Bev. Gloria thinks it is wonderful news that Paddy has a date. In Chez Marlon, Carol and Terry have just finished lunch. Terry once again tries to talk to her about wasting her money. They thank Marlon for a wonderful meal. Marlon serves Eric his lunch along with an envelope of details of properties for sale in the area. In the pub, Diane asks Bernice what is wrong, she has been to the loo a lot this morning. Bernice confesses to her mother that her period is late but she dare not do a pregnancy test after what happened last time. Diane tells her she must. Zak talks to Lisa about Eric and how close he was to killing him. Lisa tells him about the contract she has just signed with Eric for the barn conversion. Emily asks Nicola about Andrew and if she will be seeing him again. Emily and Bernice persuade Nicola to go to church this evening she might learn something. Bernice tells her mother she will go into Hotten and buy another pregnancy test. Marlon and Tricia arrive in the pub and order a bottle of champagne to celebrate their new home. Diane congratulates them. Bernice arrives back and Diane pushes her to go and do the pregnancy test. In the vets cottage, Paddy is getting ready to go out with Bev and Jason. Jason teases Paddy about his expectations for the evening. Emily arrives at the vicarage to see Ashley. She asks if she can talk to him about temptation and how life can be confusing, they decide to talk about things on the way to church. Bernice comes into the backroom to be met by her mother desperate to know the news. Bob arrives home to Viv. He tells Viv he has some new clients but one is in Scotland and the other is down south so it will required him to work away even more. Viv is disappointed, but Bob assures her it is just his job. Bernice rushes into the vicarage to see Ashley, but he has already left for church, she goes. Jason, Bev and Paddy are enjoying their night out. Jason tries to dig into Bev's past but she won't tell him anything. Bev turns her questions to Paddy and touches his hand. In church all the regulars are gathered. Nicola is finding it a giggle. Bernice joins the congregation trying to get Ashley attention. Jason tells Paddy he thinks he is in with Bev but Paddy can't see it. He listens to his cousin's advice about making a move on Bev. Jason excuses himself and Paddy tries to talk to Bev but she moves away to talk to some old friends. Everyone is filling out of church, thanking Ashley on their way out. Bernice tells Ashley she is dying to talk to him, but is pushed to one side by Gloria and Edna. Back in the bar Jason is still trying to encourage Paddy to make a move with Bev. Finally everyone leaves the church and Bernice tells an overjoyed Ashley she is pregnant. Cast Regular cast *Bernice Thomas - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Carol Wareing - Helen Pearson *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Antony Audenshaw *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Jason Kirk - James Carlton *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Emily Dingle - Kate McGregor *Nicola Blackstock - Nicola Wheeler *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Tricia Fisher - Sheree Murphy *Gloria Weaver - Janice McKenzie *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Bev Mansfield - Sarah Malin *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook Guest cast None Locations *The Vicarage - Kitchen and hallway *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Backroom and shop floor *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Emmerdale Veterinary Centre - Reception *Chez Marlon - Dining area *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Club - Bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 11,340,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2001 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes